


The Return of Sissy Sullivan

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Mighty B
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bessie decides to visit her email buddy in the Honeybees in Boston and meet her friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Sissy Sullivan

Bessie Higginbottom was at her home in San Francisco. She got up early today though with her mother to visit her email pen pal in Boston. The Honeybees in her troop often had a buddy to email and write to as an assignment. Even though Portia found it stupid, even she had an email buddy. Bessie felt sad though that she had to leave the others and mostly her new dog, Happy, behind.

The taxi stopped and now Bessie and Mrs. Higginbottom were at the airport and did the traditional baggage, security and information log. Bessie often annoyed the airport staff with her knowledge and badges and of course hopes of seeing Sissy Sullivan again. She told the other passengers useless and mindless trivia about airports.

"Bessie, please settle down, we'll be in Boston soon." Hillary scolded her daughter.

"Mom, you sure Ben and Happy will be okay?" Bessie asked.

"Honey, my answer for that hasn't changed in the last 400 times you asked me, yes I'm sure your little brother and dog will be fine with a caregiver." Hillary told her.

"I actually asked you about 583 times," Bessie corrected and stared out the cloudy window. "Mom, you sure Ben and Happy will be okay?"

Hillary groaned and sunk in her seat, feeling this would be a long flight. She loved her daughter with all her heart, but there were times that even Hillary couldn't take Bessie's antics. Soon after a while of flying, the plane had gone down on the runway.

"Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, MOM!" Bessie said with each a poke to Hillary's arm.

"I TOLD YOU! Ben and Happy will be fine on their own!" Hillary screamed at Bessie.

"No Mom, not that, but thanks for checking in, we're landing!" Bessie stared out the window.

"Oh thank goodness!" Hillary smiled as the plane rushed down the runway.

Bessie and Hillary left with the other passengers who couldn't wait to get away from Bessie and went inside the Boston Airport. They got their bags and looked all around. Soon enough once the other passengers got out-of-the-way, there was a young girl about Bessie's age holding a sign that said: Welcome Fellow Honeybee. She had a blue version of Bessie's uniform, curly red hair, and square glasses. It was Sissy Sullivan.

"Bessie!" Sissy cheered.

"Sissy!" Bessie cheered back and the girls rushed over together.

They shared a hug and did the traditional Honeybee handshake. "Sisterhood, sisterhood, the most important thing! We got the honey and the sting!"

"My family came to meet ya, Bessie and Mrs. H." Sissy turned and showed relatives Bessie and Hillary haven't met. They had only met Sissy's mother, Petunia.

There was a lavender dog with a heart shaped black nose, a heart shaped darker lavender spot on its back, a ruby-red collar with rhinestones and perfect ears instead of a torn ear like Happy's. "This is my dog, Preppy," Sissy explained. "I rescued her from the pound, I can't believe they were about to throw a dog like her away!"

"Really?" Bessie asked. "Because I rescued Happy from the streets!"

"Ooh, that sounds adventurous of you, Bessie!" a young boy who resembled Ben said. He had a tucked in white shirt, navy blue pants, black shoes and had curled red hair like Sissy.

"This is my little brother, his name's Sven," Sissy explained.

"Sven?" Bessie asked and walked over to Sven. "I suppose you wanna be your big sister's sidekick when she earns all of the Honeybee badges in the book, huh?"

"Not really, I don't bother my older sister at all!" Sven replied. "I'm just interested in my future and spend all my Kindergarten being top dog, no offense Preppy!"

"Arf!" Preppy properly barked.

"Huh." Bessie observed the family, they seemed a lot more different from at home.

Bessie and Hillary then joined Sissy's family on the way to their home. It appeared to have been an apartment and at the top there was a giant blue dome with lighter blue hexagons all over it. "What's that?" Bessie asked.

"Oh that?" Sissy looked with her. "That's just the Honey Dome, it's my secret headquarters where only I go into."

"What about your friends?"

"Nope!" Sissy smiled. "I'm too busy for friends, you'll meet my troop tomorrow!"

"Okay..." Bessie sat at the fancy looking dinner table with Sissy and her family. There was even a glittering chandelier above them. "Nice Chandelier."

"It's okay I guess," Sissy said. "The one in my dome's better."

"I ordered Chinese." Mrs. Sullivan came in with white boxes and chopsticks.

Sissy said thank you in Cantonese with excellent pronunciation like she did at Mr. Wu's shop back in San Francisco. It just seemed like Sissy was a complete show-off to everyone other than Bessie. Even her own family. They all ate their dinner, Preppy ate processed dog food from a can, Sven ate in his own private dining room, Mrs. Sullivan was with Mrs. Higginbottom.

Sissy led Bessie into the guest room, it was a lot like her room at home. "Hope you get used to Eastern Standard Time, Bessie, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast and meeting with my troop." Sissy closed the door without even a good night.

"Night..." Bessie mumbled then desperately wanted to talk with Happy. He was always a good conversationalist despite being a dog. Bessie then took out a pen and drew on her index finger to bring Finger out to talk to. "Oh Finger, it seems like even at home Sissy is better than me. She doesn't seem to respect her family though! What should I do?"

Bessie put Finger to her ear for a response.

"How could I be jealous?" Bessie asked.

Finger "replied".

"Okay Finger... I'll see her troop tomorrow, maybe Sissy's not so bad with them. Good night, Finger." Bessie fell asleep eventually and rested Finger on the opposite side of the bed.

Before Bessie knew it, it was time to wake up and she shared a silent breakfast with Sissy. They had eggs and bacon for breakfast, Bessie picked at her eggs and grew very homesick. The girls then went to the Recreational Center in downtown Boston to meet the other Honeybees of Boston in Sissy's troop. Sissy walked Bessie inside and she saw the girls in their blue uniforms and they reminded Bessie of the fellow Bees in her own troop.

"Bessie, I want you to meet my fellow troop members," Sissy introduced a Jamaican scout, a scout with raven hair, and one with her hair in braids. "This is my best friend, Queenie," Sissy stood next to the one with braids. "This is Lexus, her mother runs our troop," Sissy stood next to the scout with raven hair. "And this is her best friend, Mandy."

"Oh... Nice to meet you guys." Bessie looked at them. She then noticed how much they resembled Gwen, Penny and Portia back home. Bessie even looked down and saw that Lexus wore socks with sandals. "How fashionable of you..."

"Well, someone has fashion sense in this troop!" Lexus cackled in Bessie's face.

Bessie watched her laugh and noticed a overbite in Lexus' mouth. Lexus even had her hair in a high ponytail. "I'm sorry Lexus, you just remind me of a very young Portia Gibbons," Bessie walked away from her.

"What's her problem?" Mandy asked.

"Maybe she ate some bad taffy." Queenie suggested.

"She's been acting weird all day." Sissy shrugged her shoulders.

Eventually it was finally time to go back home. Sissy told Bessie to email her when she got home. Sissy's family waved off to Bessie's family and went back inside.

"Someday Bessie Higginbottom... You will bow to Sissy Sullivan..." Sissy smiled evilly and walked back inside her Honey Dome.

While Bessie went back in her room and sat on her bed with Happy. She petted him with a smile and stared at her computer. Sissy told her to mail when she got home. Bessie grabbed Happy into her arms, sat on her chair and clicked on her computer to not return Sissy's emails and take Sissy off of her contact list. Soon enough Sissy noticed and realized her plots of becoming a successful replacement for Bessie were ruined and Sissy went to the corner of her bedroom in pain. Bessie would soon become the Mighty Bee, she knew she would, but that is a story for another time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that no one may remember this cartoon. I have Nicktoons Network still and I noticed it on in the morning while I'm home during the summer and I loved it. Some of you may have hated it but I actually LOVED the Mighty B series. I had this story a while back when it was new in 2008 and I couldn't help but noticed that Sissy seemed like a show-off Mary Sue to Bessie, so she's kind of portrayed here as a villain. Read & Review if you care, I just wrote this for fun and I don't mean to steal from the mighty Amy Poehler.


End file.
